A peek into my dream which contains Ryan Stiles
by TsukiLovesSnape
Summary: My dreams are very weird. My dream last night contained Ryan Stiles, the man himself from Whose line is it anyway! and A man who i find very inspiring! Please enjoy!


The bass of the music rang through my body as I pushed past the large crowds. The music was not familiar at all; my ears were not paying attention at all to the sound around me. Panic ran through my veins as the crowd got thicker and thicker. The thick rain drops dripped down my hair, face and clothes. I had to get away from this man. If he catches me he will kill me with no hesitation. I turn around to see the band on stage, they had seven band members who looked somewhat familiar but I could not place them at all. The band was certainly not young, the youngest looked about 37 and the oldest was in his 50's at least. My mind suddenly went back to the task at hand; I turned back around and ran for safety. He must be near me by now; well I can't look back now I've just got to keep running.

Fear was stilling streaming through the course of my veins as I opened the nearest door to me. I leaned against the old brown door, catching my breath. The bass from the live concert has stopped completely, as if there was no band playing outside the door. My body automatically gulped in the air around me as I looked around to see just where exactly I had run into. In front of me was a winding wooden staircase. Along the walls following the staircase up were paintings of various different landscapes. Each painting looked similar yet different. I walked slowly up the staircase to reach a long dark corridor; along the walls once again were different Landscapes paintings but they were repeats of the ones up the staircase. The feeling of fear ran over my body but I soon calmed down when I saw a door at the other end of the corridor.

As I walked slowly through the corridor I could hear people talking but when I looked them I could not find them. An old woman suddenly walked past me talking about the bodies, I decided it would be best if I did not ask about what she meant. I watched the old lady walk down the staircase; she stopped and spoke to a man standing on the stairs. It was _him_. I quickly turned round and ran for the door at the other end. Within seconds I was outside the door running through the car park in the boiling hot sunshine. I could hear the footsteps of the man in my head which caused me to panic. I quickly jumped into the bushes and knelt to the ground. In front of me was a bright yellow car and a deep green one, I didn't catch the name of them, I'm no good when it comes to vehicles.

"Becky?" The sound of the name made me jump out of my skin. I looked at the man who called my name and ignored him, I had no idea who he was. "Seriously Becky, what are you doing here?" This time I turned and got a good look at him. The name standing before me was very tall; he tanned and had short brown curly hair. His light brown eyes gazed down at me in a friendly way. It took a moment or two to figure who this man was. This man standing in front of me, is Ryan Stiles. **The** Ryan Stiles from Whose line is it anyway? And Drew Careys improv-a-ganza. Confusion ran through my brain, yet I felt a familiar presence with him. It felt like I had known him for years yet my brain was telling me that I had never met him before. I felt so confused, I was even more confused when I noticed another familiar man standing beside him. Beside Ryan stood Greg Proops, standing there with his glasses close up to his eyes and his hair curled out of his face. Ryan reached down and helped me up off of the floor. "What on earth are you doing by our cars?" Ryan asked, brushing the dirt off my back. "He's coming to get me." I answered quickly, still looking around. "He? Who's he?" Ryan questioned, concern filling his face.

"... has been chasing me since the beginning of the show." I replied.

More confusion ran over my brain. Who? Who has been chasing me? Why can't I here this man's name? Questions ran through my brain over and over again. Why was this happening to me? Why did I feel that I had never met Ryan and Greg before yet I feel this comfortable around them?

Even more concern filled Ryan's face. He gripped onto my arm tightly before dragging me towards the bright yellow car. "Greg I'll meet you at the hotel, be sure to follow me" Ryan commanded, shoving me into the car. I sat in the car and put the seat belt on and relaxed into the seat as Ryan climbed in. He put his seat belt on and starting driving in a random direction.

Then darkness, I must have fell asleep in the car because I don't remember being in a hotel room. I sat in an arm chair while Ryan and Greg just sat on the sofa talking while smoking. Suddenly I stood up and walked towards Greg, I stood in front of him just staring. "Something you want chick?" He asked, leaning against the back of the sofa. I leaned forward and pulled off his glasses, I looked down the side of them reading the words '3D glasses'. "I was right! You wear 3D glasses, you don't actually need glasses!" I cheer with happiness. Greg threw his head back as he let out a loud laugh and a snort.

Then whiteness and the sound of my mum shouting at me to get up and get ready for college.


End file.
